13 Reasons Why Hannah Baker Stayed
by LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding
Summary: Clay didn't leave Hannah the night of the party, making Hannah realize 13 reasons to live. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah's POV**

If someone would have told me a week ago I would be sitting in Jessica's bedroom as Clay and I hid from the busy party going downstairs, I would have laughed. But sitting here now as Clay and I joke about Jessica's rock collection I couldn't help but be glad. Clay was one of those people who didn't seem to care about all the rumors that go around school about me.

"I guess an advantage of pet rocks is that they don't die." Clay said looking at the rocks.

I smiled at him, he looked adorable leaning over inspecting the rocks.

"Yeah." I smile, a true smile at him. "They don't eat too much. And they don't crap on the floor."

A light laugh escapes Clay as he looks down up at me smiling. And as he looks me in the eye he drops a rock on the table.

"Oh, I'm killing her pets." He laughs turning back to the table and placing the rock back.

I laughed and Clay noticed the rock I'd been twirling in between my hands.

"What's that one's name?" He asked pointing to it.

This was one of the many reasons I liked Clay, he wasn't like other boys; yes he said stupid things but I could tell he regretted them later. And besides I couldn't stay mad at that face.

"I think we should name him Stone." I say.

"Is that is first name or last name?" He asks looking down at me laughs.

"Both." I say letting a small smile grace my face. "His name is Stone Stone."

"Stone Stone." Clay says in a mocking voice.

"Yeah." I says smiling up at him.

 _He may not like it but he does look adorable_.

"Oh, my God." I start and he looks at me in question. "Your name is Clay."

He starts to shake his head and fight a smile. "Yes, it is. And I've heard all the jokes."

"Really?" A laugh escapes me. "Like all the jokes in the universe, ever?" I put the rock down.

"All of them." He smiles.

"That's impressive." I smile. "I like the name Clay."

"I like the name Hannah." I look up as he says this and smile.

The air around us changes in a moment as he leans down and kisses me. He pulls back slightly and looks me in the eye then be both glance to each other lips and they meet again.

My hand raises to his neck as they get a little more urgent but at the same time he is soft. He moves to sit beside me and I began to kiss him a little faster as my fingers run over his hair.

I could see a future happy with him. Where no amount of rumors would ruin us.

 _Clay held me hand as we walk down the hall smiling at me and I was smiling at him. Everyone was staring but I couldn't care._

 _Sheri was smiling at me, like she was happy we'd got together._

 _Jessica and Alex looked confused at us but I didn't care about their stares, I welcomed it._

 _I looked at the adorable face that belonged to Clay as we smiled._

 _And Bryce, Zach and Justin looked at us in awe as they moved out the way._

 _Clay warped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him._

 _Jeff stood at the end of the hall smiling and clapping at us like he had some major smile on his face like he had some major bet us getting together._

I smiled as Clay took the lead in the kiss and I started to undo his shirt.

 _Clay and I sat on a couch holding hands with my mother beside us. We were all smiling as I hid my face in Clay's neck as if I was embarrassed to something she said._

My arm went around his neck as he moved to deepened the kiss and I then pull off my jacket throwing it to the floor.

"This okay?" Clay asked as he went to take his off.

I couldn't smile more in that moment. Clay really wasn't like anyone else.

"Yeah, more then okay." I let out breathlessly.

We smiled at each other as he took it off and throw it aside. He wasn't muscular, but I was glad because that made him different again.

My lips were back on him rough this time as he laid me back and crawled over me. My hands ran over his hair and back over and over as he kissed me and his arm caged me in.

His head went to my neck as he started to kiss and suck.

I wanted him so I don't know why my mind went to Justin, Marcus and Zach and it made her feel like she was about to have a panic attack. But before I could get out for him to stop, he had already stopped.

"Hannah?" He asks leaning up to give her space. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Leave." I say sitting up.

"What?" He looks confused and my heart tells me to reach out for him.

"Just leave Clay." I almost yell.

He sighs but grabs his shirt and ships it over his shoulders before stopping and looking at me. "No."

"Leave Clay you don't need to be with me." I say looking up at him.

 _Please just stay and hold me Clay._

"No, I'm not going, not now and not ever." He says leaning on the bed. "You need a friend."

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" I say quietly letting tears fall.

Clay's face breaks for me and he crawls across the bed and wraps his arms around me as his bare chest presses against my back and I finally let it all out.

"Shh. It's okay." He whispers as he holds me.

After a while Clay spoke. "Why don't we go for a walk and get you out of here."

I look up at him and smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We get up and I grab my jacket and Clay starts to button up his shirt. He looks down at me and smiles before his eyes get bigger and a blush goes over his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Uh, don't freak out but I think I left a hickey." He says and my eyes goes wide before rushing over to the mirror.

"Helmet! How am I going to hid this from my mother? Oh, god my dads going to kill me!" I freak out.

"I think you mean your dads going to kill me." He says coming up behind me. "And, uh, can you cover it up this a scarf or makeup?"

"I'm going to have to try." I say trying to smile. "But I still can't believe the adorable innocent Clay Jensen gave me a hickey."

"I thought we said I was trying to not be so innocent." He smiles.

And we both laugh and I look up at him.

 **The first reason I've decided to live is because of Clay Jensen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person View**

Hannah loved walking out the room with Clay, even with the looks they got. Hell, she could hear the rumors starting and it wouldn't surprise her if Jessica would accuse her of having sex on her bed.

 _Think of the devil and he shall appear._ Hannah thought as she saw a very drunk Jessica and Justin rush up the stairs, clearly rushing for her bedroom.

"Do you need to go save her?" Clay asked remembering the winter formal.

"No. They started dating." Hannah said knowing that her friend-ex-friend-probably would not be to happy with her for trying to stop her sex life. "Besides I'm hanging out with you. Wouldn't want to mess up that ride you'd offer me on your bike."

"No you wouldn't because I only let people I like ride my bike." Clay smiled and before Hannah could say anything Jeff walked over.

"Well where are the two love birds going?" He asked smirking.

"Just for a walk," Clay replied.

"Hmm," Jeff said looking over at Hannah. "And you must be the girl that Clay is too scared to make a move on."

Clay, who was looking down at Hannah, turned his head so fast you'd think he had whiplash. Jeff greeted the glare with a smirk.

"I guess so," Hannah said blushing and looking over at Clay.

"She is," He replied smiling. "Well we best get going."

 _The faster Hannah's away from Jeff the more chance I have of not embarrassing myself._

"Yeah, I've got to go on a beer run." Jeff says.

"Should you be driving?" Clay asked concerned. Jeff was the only friend Clay had, at he thought they were friends.

"It's called Coke-Cola my friend." Jeff said holding the cup out to Hannah and Clay.

"Well then still be careful," Hannah said lacing her fingers with Clay.

"I will," he said. "And you take car of him. He's a very wild child."

Hannah smiled and Clay didn't know if he wanted to smile because they were getting along or grab Hannah and run away before Jeff could mange to say something really embarrassing.

"I know," Hannah giggled. "I once sorry him ride his bike without his helmet."

"You monster." Jeff fake gasped.

"Alright." Clay blushed. "Let's get going."

"See you two at school," Jeff called as Hannah and Clay began to walk down the street.

"So that's Jeff." Hannah stated.

"Yes, yes that was the one and only Jeff Atkins." Clay smiled wrapping a arm around her shoulder. "The guy that I lost a bet to and had to go to the winter formal. And the one who talked me into coming here tonight."

Hannah smiled. "Well I'll have to think him."

"And why would you do that?" Clay asked, he didn't know where he found this new found confidence but it made Hannah glad he was sharing this side of him with her.

"Because I got to hang out with you," Hannah smiled. "And maybe I can hear more stories about you being in love with me."

There was mocking in her voice but Clay knew that somewhere along the way he had fallen for her.

"Well then I wish I would have pulled you away sooner back there because maybe then you wouldn't know about me liking you." He was taking a risk but the moment Hannah smiled his shoulders loosened.

"I don't think he would want to do that," Hannah smiled. "Haven't you ever heard of the butterfly effect? Even the slightest chance in the present can have the biggest chance in the future. And we wouldn't even know that."


End file.
